monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Green Color Group Properties/@comment-1416077-20140202143707/@comment-1416077-20140202201506
It's about the bell curve; with 2d6 you are approximately 60% likely to a 6, 7 or 8, with decreasing possibilities of landing higher or lower rolls, while a 1d12 will have exactly the same chance of rolling a 1 or a 7, with a 50% chance of rolling any number between 1 and six. Statistically, over the course or many turns, you are more likely to move faster with 2d6 than with 1d12. This is not a matter of opinion; these are hard statistics. Length of game is heavily dependent on cash flow; the purpose of the game is to bankrupt your opponents; this happens faster if they have less money. If they are passing Go more frequently, they will get an extra $200 more often, so they can take longer to go broke. You get to the end stage faster, but the end stage takes longer to complete. By the same token, if all players are moving more slowly around the board, then it takes longer for any given player to accumulate enough property to threaten bankruptcy on an opponent. Granted, once this happens, the end stage is over faster, but getting to the end stage takes longer. You might notice the same phenomenon when a series of "bad rolls" that slow down one player's movement without significantly costing them rent place that player at a disadvantage to other, quicker, players. Or when you are using the Free Parking Lotto house rule, when someone is just one hotel stay from bankruptcy and then get a windfall which allows them to survive landing on a hotel. Voice of experience; I was one of the last two players in an all-nighter, about to lose the game when I pass Go (past the blue hotel minefield) after rolling doubles, landing on Community Chest and drawing Advance to go... getting a second $200. I take my second roll (from doubles), roll a 7 and land in Chance... which instructs me to advance to Go and collect my third $200. With $600 extra, I get my Purple Pair out of hock and hotel them up. In my next turn, I land on a pink hotel and survive with less than $5... but without mortgaging any property. My opponent lands on my railroad (I had all four), then, while I relax in Free Parking, my opponent lands on Baltic. I land on my railroad, he lands on my other railroad. I go to jail... happy. He hoots and hollers, rolling a 12! it gets him to Community Chest, where he draws Street Repairs, forcing him to put some of his properties in hock to avoid bankruptcy. When I can finally move again, I'm landing on mortgaged properties and he has not yet reached Go, due to some sub-par rolls. Landing on my railroad, he is forced to sell a hotel off of Park Place to pay me. Next roll, he lands on the luxurious Hotel Baltic, losing the $200 he'd just made and forcing him to hock Boardwalk's hotel, a house and two Park Place houses. I land on a flat green, he lands on Connecticut Hilton... three more houses gone from the blues. I land on a one-house Park Place... he lands on my Penny RR... I pass Go, build a minefield, he lands on a triplex Tennessee, ending the game. The extra turns? About an hour.